


与注定的结局擦腮而过

by suya



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Face Squirrels, Gen, Illustrated
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suya/pseuds/suya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无他，变装用松鼠的塞纳河大营救。</p>
            </blockquote>





	与注定的结局擦腮而过

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a brush with fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875370) by [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen). 



> 作者注：  
> 献给 Carmarthen。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 本文基于一个小范围设定：沙威的胡子其实是两只变装用松鼠的尾巴。  
> [谨附玉照一张。](http://41.media.tumblr.com/c1a53ebcc2b1859caf49777e76c953e0/tumblr_mmw4z6LRL21s6252io1_1280.png)  
> 人名地名参照李丹、方于译《悲惨世界》。Valjean 除了对话均译为冉阿让。

　　沙威出门那时一手抓着写给署长的信，另一手便不假思索地拿起了帽子戴上。多年以来，这已是他每日的例行公事：穿上大衣，吹声口哨，戴上帽子，闩上门闩，日日如此，雷打不动。很可能仅是出于本能，他的身体严格循着程式运转，就像溺水的人紧抓住绳子一样尽力留住每一分秩序；现实的崩垮缓慢但无可阻遏，使他的心神再无暇顾及其他。因此缘故，直到此刻，即他站在桥沿注视着下方的骇人深渊的时候，他才察觉到自己照常戴上了帽子。从关于那个重要决定的思绪中猛然惊醒，他缓缓摘下帽子，给他的同伴们留出了远足以平安爬进帽子的时间。

　　他把帽子倒放在栏上。自然，它们没必要随他而去；它们在工作上表现出色，从没出过差错，不是自己能比得上的。在他听来，冉阿让那时的话语是一份庄重严肃、无法更改的有罪判决书；沙威紧紧握住石栏，直至指节发白。他决定要放它们自由；不是革职，也不是劝退。没错，这样最合适。

　　不过他没有机会说出这些话了。先是小左，接着是小右，帽子里的松鼠们好奇地望了望上面，爪子搭上了帽沿；它们立刻盯住了他。他恼火地发现它们睁大的圆眼睛好像闪着些温柔的光——连平时对他相当严肃的小右也是——正和冉阿让那双可恨的眼睛一样。它们安静地等着他的指令。

　　他的话卡在了喉咙里；你们可以走了、我不再需要你们的服务了、但我能证明你们品行良好、单子就在帽带下面，这样的话他说不出口。他临时换了个说法：“我得——出趟远门；你们不准为我担心，明白？”这话当然也很荒唐。它们没有理由担心，因为它们什么都不知道，也不可能知道；因为上一天潜入时的打扮，他不得不让它们留守在家。它们既没见到冉阿让，也没见到他给沙威——和沙威的世界——带来了怎样的改变。

　　然而他话音未落，小右便从帽子里的搭脚架上轻巧地跳上他的手臂，以它一贯的惊人敏捷爬上他的肩膀坐了下来；真是乱了套了，这可是他的左肩。它把爪子贴在他的耳朵上，对着他轻声叽喳，像是真以为他能听懂似的。不过——或许它并不是在对他说话，尽管这语调像是在说，而方向又对着他的耳朵；因为当它说完之后，小左也紧随其后，攀到了他的右肩上。它们的尾巴没摆在他的脸颊上——那是它们该在的地方——而是轻软地盘了起来，温柔地贴着皮领下因学生们的“招待”而留下的伤痕。

　　松鼠们之前从没做出过这样的举动。半是惊讶半是担心，沙威从栏杆上抬起他的手，想要摸摸它们的背，却意外打落了栏杆上的帽子。帽子掉进了河里。“该死。”他突然产生了一股跟着帽子一起跳下的强烈冲动——不过很明显，由于松鼠们异乎寻常地缠着他，他不可以这样做；这等同于谋杀。尽管它们比他还能游泳，它们毕竟不是鱼；想从这急流里逃脱是不可能的。

　　沙威还是摸了摸它们；它们的皮毛还是那么柔软光亮，一如往常，几乎让他有点吃惊了。他的拇指自小左发灰的小脑袋上轻轻抚过；它总是特别讨厌改变，每次他受情势或是别的什么所迫换上新的帽子或大衣时，它都提出了强烈的抗议。“你很快就会适应的，”他说，“你们两个肯定能很快找到一份新工作，只要你们带上——”

　　那封推荐信和帽子一起进了塞纳河。

　　小右对着他的耳朵大声表示不满，好像他的想法都明明白白写在脸上似的。没有推荐信，现在遣走它们与解雇无异，只会让其他人对它们的工作能力失去信任；这样做不对——这样不公平。一想到自己的人生要以这样的不义之举收尾，他无法安心；天性里无法磨灭的正直终于缓慢而坚决地战胜了河水的召唤。那好吧：他会再回公寓一趟，写封新的推荐信，好好把口封上；事情就算解决了。“上来。”他生硬地呼唤着他的松鼠们，一边解开大衣扣子，好让它们钻进里面，待在枪套背带上。最后叽叽喳喳了两声，又拽了拽他的头发，它们照做了。

　　在他投入全副心神、极为小心地重新写好了推荐信的时候——不知怎的，他的笔刚写写就堵了毛，用见不得人的墨水点儿毁了他的初次尝试；另一份上则有个小小的黑爪印；他正写着第三稿，一阵突如其来的风又把纸张吹得沙沙作响——窗外天已经亮了；渐渐醒转的城市里传来了喧闹声和呼喊声，而沙威也趴在书桌上睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 章末注解：  
> [看看Ireny的插图！](http://irenydraws.tumblr.com/post/55054836480/its-lighting-practice-i-tell-myself-as-i)
> 
> 译者注：  
> 献给维生^ ^


End file.
